


Hollow

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [9]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Hollow

Nick scrubbed his face with his hands. He had fucked up. He should have left that damn hotel with Leisel. But he hadn’t, because the thought of Kelly in one of those rooms with that man. 

Instant rage. 

Which was ridiculous. He had no right to be jealous of some unknown client. Kelly Abbott was paid to have sex with god knows who. He shouldn’t want to be anywhere near the guy. And what had gone down in that bathroom? that was grounds enough for him to lose his damn job. 

He was lucky Kelly seemed too shell shocked to squeal about what had gone on in that hotel bathroom. Remembering the terrified look in the man’s eyes, Nick’s stomach churned. Liam Bell was on his way and who knew what shit was about to go down. 

Nick had tried to reason with Kelly. Practically pleaded with him to turn on Bell, but that had been a fucking waste. 

So why the hell was he heading back to the cells now? Nothing good could come of this.

"Kelly" 

The man looked right through him. Not moving from the cot. Those changeable eyes devoid of any emotion as he stared out the cell at Nick.

"I need you to listen to me god dammit!"

"Why?" Even Kelly’s voice sounded hollow. 

”Because i want to help you” 

"Yes, arresting me was real helpful."

Nick blew out a breath “Just listen to me. I can set you up as my CI and you can help me bring him down” 

Kelly’s laughter made Nick cringe. “You’re a real riot detective. Seriously, ever thought of taking your act on the road?” Kelly rolled to his feet and strolled over to the bars to face Nick “If i ever thought of playing informant do you have any idea what he’d do to me if he ever found out?” 

"We can protect you" 

"Yeah don’t think so" Kelly scoffed. "Besides i like my job just fine." His mouth stretched into a grin that didn’t reach his eyes at all "And for the right price detective you could have a taste too" 

Nick recoiled as if he’d been slapped. Anger was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Kelly was just saying shit to get a rise out of him and damn him it was working.

*******************

Kelly was playing with fire. None of this was going to help his case any. Liam was on his way. And who the fuck knew what was going to happen when he got here.

And Detective Nick O’Flaherty was relentless with this i can save you shit. The man just didn’t get that he was wasting his damn time. There was no way Kelly was going to turn informant. No fucking way. 

"Hey O’Flaherty" A voice called out "You got a Kelly Abbott in here?" A cop appeared and nodded at Kelly "Is this Abbott?" 

"Yeah" Nick nodded, frowning at the man.

"He’s being released." 

"What the fuck?" Nick’s frown morphed into full on scowl "On who’s orders?"

"Cap said to let the guy go"

Nick fumed the entire time his fellow officer unlocked the cell. Kelly’s heart pounded furiously, even as he schooled his expression to one of nonchalance.

Liam.

Somehow he’d worked his magic and Kelly didn’t even have to spend the night. 

The officer ignored Nick and led Kelly back out to the front of the station. 

"This is bullshit!" Nick raged "Why the fuck would the captain….?" he trailed off as his eyes landed on the man watching them approach.

"Well hello Detective." Liam Bell crooned, his lips curving into a smile that made Kelly feel queasy. "Are you alright love?" Liam’s blue eyes focused on Kelly and all he managed was a nod. 

Kelly thought for sure Nick was going to lunge at Liam, until an older man appeared and clamped his hand down on Nick’s shoulder.

"What the fuck is this shit Burns?"! Nick thundered. 

"Well now, let’s leave these two to catch up shall we" 

Kelly nodded woodenly and moved to collect his few belongings. He locked eyes with Nick once more - jesus the man’s eyes were hard like jade as he stared at them - before following Liam out the station. 

"Liam I…" 

A swift raise of a hand cut him off and Liam ushered Kelly into the back of the waiting car. Kelly tried t make himself as small as possible as Liam slid in next to him and indicated for the driver to go. 

"I swear i didn’t know Nick was going to be there" 

"I believe you darling" Liam leaned back and smiled "The client was quite pleased with you. He sounded quite smitten already. i’m sure he’ll be wanting your services again"

Well that was good at least. Kelly didn’t think he’d live down two screw ups in one night.

"So did you agree to being the good detective’s eyes and ears?" 

Kelly blinked over at the man. How the hell did he even know what Nick had asked of him?

"Nick O’Flaherty can’t seem to help himself. He has very bad saviour complex. So i’d be rather disappointed if he didn’t try to get you to spy on me" Liam answered Kelly’s silent question. 

"Liam i," he tried to choke out. Oh god, did he think that Kelly had actually agreed to such a thing?

Liam stroked Kelly’s cheek “Relax love, i trust that you didn’t agree to it. But i need you to”

What the fuck?

"You remember our conversation about O’Flaherty don’t you?" The finger moved down to Kelly’s jaw and he couldn’t surpress the shiver as Liam caress turned to a steely grip of his jaw. "So what i need you to do is agree to be his CI. I’ll tell you what to share with the detective and i’m sure you can find someway to be my eyes and ears as well won’t you Kelly. The man practically salivates at the sight of you, so getting him to trust you shouldn’t be too hard."

The car slowed to a stop and Liam released his hold on Kelly. “Home at last” 

Kelly followed Liam into the house, in a daze. Clancy swooped down and enveloped him into a hug, her warm body wrapped around him as she fussed.

But Kelly just felt cold and numb. 

Even more so when Liam held his gaze over Clancy’s shoulder. 

"Oh my god Kelly, i’m so glad you’re ok" She gushed. 

Kelly clutched at her, not letting go “Yes, i’m fine” he intoned, but he was the furthest thing from it.


End file.
